


Iguales opuestos.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor y Odio, Humor, M/M, Un toque de drama/angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto y Teppei, Teppei y Makoto. Parecidos y diferencias, pros y contras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iguales opuestos.

Un día Makoto y Teppei habían nacido; no de la misma madre ni del mismo padre, no en el mismo hospital, ni siquiera sus signos coincidían. Uno salió de su placenta en el día como un rayo de sol, el otro lo hizo en la fría noche como los vestigios de la celosa luna, pero cada año tenían la misma edad.

No crecieron de la misma manera, sus casas no estaban en el mismo vecindario, sus familias no se habían cruzado nunca y no asistieron a la misma escuela. Pero ambos vivían en Tokio.

No recibieron la misma educación, sus hogares no se parecían y sus padres no los querían igual. La familia de uno tenía más miembros, no eran exigentes pero sí arrogantes, cada uno cuidaba de sí mismo. La familia del otro era pequeña y simple, acogedora y gentil, y siempre estaban felices.

Uno tenía una hermana, se despreciaban. El otro era hijo único, a veces quería un hermanito pero le gustaba que sus papás le dieran amor solo a él.

Uno tenía un día de cumpleaños, el otro también. El que cumplía en junio pasaba ese día en casa de sus abuelos, le encantaba porque cada año lo recibían con mimos y un gran pastel. El que cumplía en enero se lo pasaba memorizando enciclopedias y rompiendo los juguetes de sus vecinos.

Los padres de uno eran muy distantes y su afecto era nulo, vivían juntos pero nunca vieron de verdad a su hijo pequeño. Los padres del otro murieron más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado, así que ninguno tenía papá o mamá.

Ambos fueron populares en el colegio. Uno porque era amable y alegre, le gustaba ayudar a los demás, sus notas no destacaban pero eran buenas, además crecía mucho. Todos querían ser sus amigos. El otro era un poco malo, aunque era inteligente hacía trampa en los juegos, daba miedo y se burlaba de los demás. Nadie quería acercarse a él.

A ambos les gustó el básquet y eran buenos en él, en secundaria se unieron al club del mismo deporte. Uno era imponente, corría rápido, era bueno con los pases y rebotes, y como creció gigante aprendió a hacer clavadas. Sus compañeros lo admiraban porque aunque era más talentoso que ellos los motivaba a mejorar y disfrutaban cada juego, siempre decía “vamos a divertirnos”. Estaba lleno de energía.

El otro era hábil, sabía encestar y se hizo muy bueno robando la pelota, cuando él entraba en la cancha casi siempre ganaban pero no les gustaba su estilo, se hizo costumbre que alguien saliera lastimado. Disfrutaba humillar a sus oponentes, a veces a sus propios compañeros, así que ya nadie quería practicar a su lado. Siempre decía que todos eran basura.

Tenían personalidades opuestas, pero ambos siempre sonreían. Uno lo hacía con saña y maldad, el otro con simpatía y honestidad.

Los dos se hicieron conocidos en el básquet y a ambos se les fue dado un reconocido apodo. Al jugador leal y apoyo de su equipo cuya determinación jamás flaqueaba le llamaron  _Corazón de Acero_ , el capitán. Al que aseguraba la victoria con tácticas sucias aunque no le importaba ganar o perder lo llamaron  _Chico Malo_ , le temían.

Hubieron otros tres chicos igual de excepcionales y de su misma edad, y les llamaron los  _Destronados_ , llevando coronas de lata. Ninguno se conocía, pero los cinco eran opacados bajo la misma sombra llamada  _Milagros_.

El último día de clases a uno le escribieron cosas muy lindas en su anuario, incluso recibió notas de amor, a pesar de ser descuidado era querido y hasta chicos y chicas de otros grados que no jugaban básquet lo admiraban. Había hecho muchos amigos y eso lo hizo feliz. Al otro le atascaron su casillero con cartas de odio y amenazas, él las ignoró y las tiró. En la salida lo golpearon hasta que sangró su nariz, pero no le importó.

Ambos se graduaron.

El chico más grande tuvo una novia, el más bajo también. El de pelo negro no era simpático, a veces fingía cariño pero acababa riéndose cuando la chica se lo creía, así que ella lo dejó.  El de pelo castaño era dulce con ella, le obsequiaba cosas y hasta una vez la llevó en sus hombros ya que ella era muy pequeña, sin embargo la muchacha se mudó y fueron amigos a distancia.

Comenzó el instituto, volvían a ser pequeños a pesar de haber crecido, y un día Makoto y Teppei se conocieron.

El menor había formado un nuevo gran equipo, amaba el básquet y amaba a sus compañeros porque les apasionaba lo mismo. Lograron avanzar muy lejos, sus expectativas, sueños y deseos estaban muy en alto y él quería proteger eso. El mayor solo quería fastidiar.

Llegó el momento de pisar la misma cancha, había tensión y los ojos marrón y verde chocaron. Teppei estaba cansado y le dolía la pierna, pero aún tenía mucho para dar. Makoto era astuto y observador, y una frágil rodilla se hizo de su propósito.

— No he escuchado cosas buenas de él.

El ojo de águila tenía mucha razón. Y tan fácil como un chasquido de dedos uno no volvió a levantarse más, el otro sonrió. Su grito de dolor fue muy dulce, saciando la oscura necesidad de agonía ajena del contrario.

Uno amaba el básquet, al otro también le gustaba. Pero no lo practicaban de la misma manera.

— Tú, ¡maldito! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Ese cuatro ojos se enojó bastante. Uno de los  _Generales_  había caído, y la obra de arte estuvo terminada cuando un equipo sin Teppei fue arrollado por los  _Reyes._

El primero no volvió a ver al segundo en un largo tiempo, sin embargo ambos pensaron en el otro hasta el momento de su reencuentro. El que siempre era feliz no mostraba estarlo, el que siempre fue desdichado se regodeaba. Arreglaron asuntos en la cancha, fue duro, pero el que siempre sonreía volvió a sonreír, el otro maldecía.

Esta no era su derrota, lo dejaría como empate. La próxima vez le arrancaría ambas rodillas.

Pero a cambio de su odio no recibió palabras enojadas como las de su hermana, ni una mirada hiriente como la de su padre, ni una dolorosa bofetada que se igualara a las de su madre, ni rechazo como el resto del mundo hacía. La curva amistosa en los labios de Teppei le recordó a las sonrisas de sus queridos abuelos, pensando que no volvería a ver una igual para él cuando ellos murieron, pero esta le fue regalada a Makoto junto a una invitación a jugar de nuevo.

Se sintió raro e inquieto, y gritó su frustración.

— ¡¡MALDITA SEAAAA!!

Ambos rivales volvieron a separarse, no obstante el más bajo seguía al más alto con la mirada, viéndolo jugar con tanta pasión, arriesgándose en cada encuentro, derrotando a sus adversarios, festejando con una cara de dolor y su rodilla tambaleante.

Un día uno recibió un mensaje del otro, no recordaba haberle dado su número así que cuando descubrió que se trataba de él su pulso se volvió molestamente rápido.

**_??? (14:56)_ **

_¡Hola, soy Kiyoshi Teppei! Mido 1,93 y soy el centro de un equipo de básquet llamado Seirin. Jugamos hace poco._

Como si no lo recordara, en sus pensamientos lo llamó idiota. Pero como eso no hacía ninguna diferencia prefirió enviárselo.

**_Hanamiya (15:01)_ **

_Idiota._

Ni siquiera quería preguntar cómo el más grande consiguió su móvil. Se lo imaginó perfectamente riendo como menso, incluso rascándose la cabeza de manera despreocupada, cuando entonces recibió el siguiente mensaje. El tarado quería verse con él.

¿Qué clase de extraño parásito estaría nadando entre los sesos de Kiyoshi para concebir tal idea?

Aun así, de alguna forma se sintió importante. La última vez que se vieron Teppei le había dicho que era asombroso, aún después de todo lo valoraba como jugador, quizás como persona, y eso lo hacía entrar en el conflicto de no querer estar cerca de él y al mismo tiempo querer escuchar nuevamente su irritante voz.

Quizás el  _Chico Malo_  se haría el difícil.

**_Hanamiya (15:12)_ **

_Si ganas la Copa de Invierno, entonces será._

 

 

 

 

Un día el que era igual pero diferente al otro y el que era diferente pero igual al primero, se hicieron novios. Y la Tierra tembló, considerando la posibilidad de que el fin indicado en el calendario Maya fuera más real de lo que parecía.

Fue una noche que no era noche como cuando nació el primero, un día que no era día como cuando nació el segundo. Fue una combinación de ambos y el ocaso se abrió.

— ¡¡¿QUÉEE?!! ¡¿USTEDES DOS?!

Los demás estaban sorprendidos, ellos mismos también. A Makoto inesperadamente le agradaba estar con Teppei, a Teppei le encantaba ir al lado de Makoto. A pesar de que a veces chocaran, discutieran, se enojaran, no se hablaran, lograban combinar. Un poco masoquista, quizás.

Pero ese era su mundo, como cuando te colocas calcetines impares y los otros se mofan, pero te gusta como quedan en ambos pies. Un pie más grande que el otro, un pie castaño y uno pelinegro, uno mandón y otro dócil, uno animado y otro reacio, el izquierdo que amaba hacer pareja con el derecho, y el derecho también.

Ambos tenían la piel clara, sin embargo uno era ligeramente bronceado, el otro demasiado pálido, un poco amarillento, pero le quedaba bien. Ambos lucían cejas pobladas, un par más claras y otras más oscuras, a veces se curvaban, a veces se fruncían. Una vez Seirin a espaldas de la pareja comparó aquellas cejas negras con espermatozoides rechonchos y se rieron de eso por semanas.

A veces Teppei olvidaba lavar los platos, a veces dejaba el lavabo lleno de espuma de jabón, a veces también revisaba las cosas de Makoto cuando necesitaba algo. Y a veces Makoto enfurecía por ello. A veces Makoto no avisaba a dónde salía, a veces dormía en el sillón porque no quería estar acompañado, a veces le fastidiaba la música del otro y se iba del departamento por un día o dos. Y a veces a Teppei le dolía eso.

A veces uno pedía perdón, el otro no era capaz de decirlo pero se disculpaba siendo más tolerante. A veces comían juntos y la pasaban bien porque reían, a veces se besaban, a veces también hacían el amor.

— Hanamiya, te quiero.

— Hmm.

Teppei era un poco torpe y desordenado pero podía alcanzar cosas más altas, arreglar los grifos y cargar cosas pesadas, también le gustaba hacer recados. A veces recibía cortos besos como recompensa, otras veces otro tipo de gratitud con la misma boca. Makoto no solía hablar de sí mismo, criticaba a los demás y hacía sentir incómodos a los amigos del menor, pero era estupendo con las finanzas, mantenía todas las facturas en orden, cocinaba rico y cuando se bañaban juntos lavaba el pelo de Teppei. Éste no se podía quejar.

— Hanamiya, hazme peinados con el champú.

— Muérete.

A veces iban a la cancha del parque y jugaban juntos hasta que anochecía. A veces uno hacía trampa, a veces el otro lo pasaba por alto y le dejaba ganar.

— ¿Por qué te pones colonia? ¡¿Acaso vas a salir a coquetear?!

— ¿Eh?

A veces uno celaba mucho al otro, muchas veces el otro no entendía a éste y se ofuscaba. A uno le gustaba celebrar las fechas importantes, el otro rechazaba los festejos. A uno le gustaba leer hasta que le doliera la cabeza, al otro trotar por las mañanas y hacer trabajillos de medio tiempo. Uno hacía la colada y limpiaba la casa, el otro se encargaba de la comida y le ayudaba con las materias de clase que se le dificultaban.

— Hanamiya, ¿y si usas un vest-?

— ¡Muérete!

Unas veces uno le pedía cosas vergonzosas, unas veces el otro se enervaba y lo golpeaba. Uno terminaba pidiendo perdón, el otro suspiraba y accedía a usar ligueros de encaje pero con la luz casi apagada.

Unas veces coincidían, otras veces no. A veces les gustaba todo del otro, otras veces lo odiaban. Pero aunque había muchas veces que chocaran, discutieran, se enojaran, no se hablaran, se sacaran cosas en cara, se insultaran, se separaran, estaba claro que por encima de eso en cada reconciliación se compenetraban y se querían más.

Y aunque no hubiesen nacido, crecido y vivido juntos, aunque no hubiesen sido amigos, aunque no tuvieran casi nada en común, aunque uno fuese como el sol y el otro como la luna, aunque el primero fuese igual pero diferente al segundo y el segundo fuera diferente pero igual al primero, solo necesitaban una misma cosa que los uniera.

— Hanamiya, ¡te amo!

— Ajá.

… o más o menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Una de mis OTP *__*


End file.
